


晚饭后的疯狂

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: ABO.OOC，R20.慎看用最萌的CP开最猛的车。激情短打就想炒爆小朱朱
Relationships: 曾艾佳/朱怡欣
Kudos: 13





	晚饭后的疯狂

吃过晚饭后，做在沙发上的曾艾佳被浑身滚烫的朱怡欣扑了个满怀，力道太猛两人一下子拥抱着倒在了柔软的沙发上。

“艾佳...唔...人家想要啦...”

曾艾佳看着自己老婆散发着浓情的信息素哼哼唧唧的顶着自己的纯情的脸嘟起了小嘴，可那欲望的眼神巴不得把自己吃掉。

尽管她的嘴角已经笑到了耳根却还装作无所谓的样子，忍不住想逗朱怡欣。

“宝宝想我干什么呀。”

“嗯哼~你明明知道的嘛，非要人人家说出来。”

看着曾艾佳得意的小眼神，朱怡欣羞红了脸，可她现在的身体正在逐渐升温，好想要，好想和曾艾佳做爱好想好想......

曾艾佳看着趴在自己身上眼泪汪汪委屈巴巴的朱怡欣，右手顺着她的白嫩大腿，抵达了朱怡欣的秘密花园。

嗯，那里湿的一塌糊涂。

手指触碰到花心处让朱怡欣敏感的身子抖了一下，下身的穴口迫不及地的蹭着曾艾佳细长的手指。

“好老公，快插进来嘛~”

“求我啊。”

“求你...嗯唔...”

曾艾佳不紧不慢的揉捏着身上人腿间的那颗粉嫩软肉，让朱怡欣舒服的眯起了眼。等到感觉快来的时候曾艾佳突然不动了，看着朱怡欣泫然欲泣的小脸凑在她耳边说到：“该说什么啦？”

这下朱怡欣本就红晕的脸更是深了一度。扭捏着下身蹭着曾艾佳的手。

“人家不是说了吗，还说什么呀...呜...你快点啦...”

“不说我就不进去.”

“嗯啊...”朱怡欣酥麻的感觉犹如上千只蚂蚁在自己的小穴内啃噬，那种感觉真是挠心，犹豫了一会才撇这小嘴说“求老公操...”声音小的像蚊子哼哼一样。

这样曾艾佳当然不满意啊，手上的力道重了几分挑逗着已经侵满水的小红豆，没几下朱怡欣就受不了，呻吟了起来。

“宝宝你刚才说话太小声了我听、不、见。”

尾音跟着手上的力道加大，也释放出了自己的信息素，这让朱怡欣娇喘连连身体的欲望被彻底点燃只想得到更好的性爱。

“啊啊...我...我说...狠狠操我吧...啊呜...快插进来...嗯啊啊...”

本在身下的曾艾佳一下子起身把朱怡欣压在了沙发靠背上，三两下两人就脱的精光。曾艾佳手臂架着朱怡欣的腿，跪在身前腰身前挤让她双腿大开。

朱怡欣感觉身下悬空只能死命抱着曾艾佳的脖子才能有支撑点。自己嫩穴间早就流出了汩汩的爱液，顺腿流到了沙发上，绽放起了一片深色水花。

“今天我就奶狗变狼狗，操到你说不出话。”

被架空动不了的朱怡欣就像一个任人摆布的漂亮娃娃。炙热的坚挺插进来一下子就填满了空虚的甬道，粗壮的肉棒和吸人的穴道严丝合缝堵连那些水渍都流不下来。

曾艾佳真是挺着腰发了狠的操，肉棒每一下都深深的顶过内在的花心。头埋在朱怡欣的腺体上疯狂的舔舐着，吸取自己的能量，储存起来等待喷薄而出。

“这次...啊哈...老公操的你爽吗？”

曾艾佳喘着粗气把朱怡欣狠狠的压在沙发背上，沙发在猛烈的撞击下摇摇晃晃生怕在使点劲儿就翻过去了。身下交合处清晰又淫糜的啪啪声是最好的音律见证。和朱怡欣被操到失了神智而太兴奋导致哭出来的呜咽声此起彼伏。连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“啊啊啊...爽...我...老公...操....嗯啊啊啊...受不...了啊....啊啊...高...高潮了...”

在曾艾佳快速反复猛烈的抽插下，没一会朱怡欣就再也受不了，抓着曾艾佳的肩膀，颤抖着身子小穴绞紧抽搐泄了大量的爱液。而曾艾佳在朱怡欣第一次高潮间没有停下依旧继续抽插着，肉棒的进出带着腻滑的爱液都成了泡沫状，湿润的甬道犹如章鱼的触手般要把自己的精液全吸出来来作罢。

朱怡欣又被操的哼唧了起来，身下再次有了感觉，第一次本就没褪去的快感余波再次更加明显。曾艾佳也感觉自己撑不住了。下身胀大成结牢牢进入朱怡欣娇小的生殖腔口，咬着牙继续操，腔口更为敏感。这下操的朱怡欣连连求饶。

“啊啊啊...艾佳...呜呜...不要了...唔啊...受不了...要晕过去了...啊啊...”

曾艾佳也马上就要高潮了，疯狂的她俨然成了一个下半身思考的动物，听着朱怡欣嗯嗯啊啊的叫着用自己的嘴堵上了，高昂的呻吟成了低沉到无处释放的低哼。继续不知疲倦的操干起来。

“呜呜...嗯唔...”

房间内的信息素飙升到了一定的浓度，正在彼此相结合，正如她们气味的主人身体深入爱快乐更是难舍难分。紊乱的呼吸，强烈的节奏。背上的抓痕，无力的哀求她们正在努力冲刺到巅峰的快乐之上。

随着身体极限的到来，陡然一下颤栗两具身体紧紧相拥，曾艾佳也快速的把自己的信息素注射到了朱怡欣红肿的腺体内。身下各自喷射的液体在窄小的甬道内相互交融。朱怡欣的小腹更是被曾艾佳射满了滚烫的精液，鼓鼓的看起来像怀孕了一样。

随着疲软肉棒的抽出，混合的液体奔泻而出，沙发上一片污浊。

朱怡欣早已被操晕过去没有了一丝力气犹如一滩春水软在曾艾佳怀里。而曾艾佳也随着体内能量的疯狂射出被抽干了全身的力气根本来不及收拾就瘫在沙发上搂着朱怡欣满足的睡着了。

这夜真是疯狂。

END


End file.
